Afternoon Tea: 100 Theme Drabbles
by pencil gal
Summary: Sometimes love stories don't need fifty chapters to be told. Sometimes love, attraction, desire, or caring can be found in the smallest of moments. All drabbles centred around a different theme, all UsaMamo first season.
1. 5 Short Skirt

Written for **Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other. **There is currently an ongoing 100 Themes Challenge happening (yes I am planning to write a drabble for all 100). All readers, writers and lurkers of Usa/Mamo are welcome. I promise, we don't bite… much. The link to the community can be found on my bio page.

Afternoon Tea

100 Theme Drabbles

5. Short Skirt (243 words)

Darien choked slightly on his coffee as he noticed Serena in her pale pink shirt and purple mini-skirt bouncing toward the counter to talk to Andrew. "You alright mate?" Andrew asked. Darien nodded as he stared at the bubbly teenager.

Short skirt.

Long legs.

Creamy skin.

"Morning Meatball Head," he greeted as he dragged his eyes away from her. Out of sight, out of mind, right?

Serena sniffed angrily as she hopped onto a stool. "My name is Serena," she growled. Darien glanced at her out of the corner of his eye as she began to chat animatedly with his best friend. His gaze was once again drawn to her legs as she swung them like the child she was.

Short skirt.

Long legs.

Creamy skin.

He glanced up as he felt someone watching him. Serena was scowling at him while Andrew was watching him with a curious expression on his face. "What are you staring at jerk wad?"

_shortskirtlonglegscreamyskin _"Nothing." Darien swallowed and quickly pulled some change out of his pocket. He put it on the counter for Andrew as he stood up. "Uh, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later Andrew. Bye!" Darien spun around and moved towards the automatic doors as fast as he could without looking as though he was trying to escape something. As he was about to leave the arcade he couldn't resist glancing back towards the counter just once.

Short skirt.

Long legs.

Creamy skin.

- - - - -

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I make absolutely no profit from the borrowing of her characters.


	2. 7 Things Left Unsaid

Written for **Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other**. Link can be found on my bio page. Everyone welcome!

7. Things Left Unsaid (325 words)

…_he always left things unsaid…_

They were standing in the middle of the busy Tokyo streets. Neither moved as they glared at each other, both standing stock still, like statues, as people grumbled and had move around them as they rushed to work and school. They ignored the people surrounding them. The two had drifted into their own world. Neither advanced any closer to victory in their stare-down though neither was willing to back down either.

"Odango Atama." _Usagi._

"Baka." _Mamoru._

"You actually managed not to crash into me this morning Odango. What happened? Are you going to lead me to believe you're becoming less of a klutz?" _Don't listen to me. I'm an idiot._

"I woke up early and I didn't see the need to rush to school. And I'm not a klutz, you jerk. You just happen to always be in my way." _You're mean Mamoru. Why can't you ever say just one nice thing?_

"So instead you decided to make my morning so much _brighter _by inanely chatting to me." _I'm sorry, Usagi. I'm sorry for everything I've ever said._

"You started the conversation not me." _I'm sorry I'm not perfect but I am who I am._

"It's still a waste of my time. Now if you'll excuse me I have places to be." _You're not a waste of time. You could never be a waste of time. I like talking to you. I like you._

"Like I really want to stay here with you." _I like you. Why can't we be friends?_

"See you around, Odango Atama." _Bye, Usagi._

"Hopefully I _don't_ see you around, Baka." _Bye, Mamoru._

The two broke eye contact. They had returned to the world of bustling Tokyo streets filled with people rushing to school and work. Neither had won the battle but neither had lost either. They carefully stepped around each other and moved in their opposite directions.

…_she figured some things were better left unsaid…_


	3. 9 Button

Written for **Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other**. Link can be found on my bio page. We welcome all sorts.

9. Button (398 words)

Mamoru blinked in surprise as he walked through the park. Up ahead he could see a small figure crawling through the grass, long, blonde ponytails trailing through the dirt. He walked closer and expelled a breath of air as he realised who it was. "Why me?" Mamoru asked himself.

He walked closer and loomed over the young girl just as she grabbed something from behind a rock. "Exactly what are you doing crawling around on your hands and knees?"

Usagi's triumphant smile disappeared as she glanced behind her then slowly trailed her eyes upwards to find Mamoru staring down at her. She lifted her chin proudly and declared, "I'm collecting buttons." Usagi held up the small button in her palm to prove her point.

"And why is it that you are collecting buttons Odango?" Mamoru lifted an eyebrow. The Odango Atama just kept getting stranger.

"Well they make great eyes for homemade bears."

"You sew your own toys?"

"No."

"Do you know anyone who does?"

"Nope."

"Which brings us back to the original question: why are you collecting buttons?"

Usagi stood up and Mamoru suddenly realised that her shirt was unbuttoned so low that he could see straight down it. "Why do you care what I do baka?" she asked curiously.

"I… erm…" Mamoru's eyes accidentally fell to her chest again. He'd never realised how… well endowed the younger girl was. He was lucky that he was so much taller than Usagi and so she wouldn't notice that his gaze was slightly lower than it should have been.

"You erm what?"

Mamoru forced his eyes to Usagi's and tried to shake off the image that had ingrained itself on his retinas. "I _don't_ care what you do. I just happen to have an insatiably curious mind. So humour me and just tell me why you're collecting bloody buttons."

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Are you really that stupid? I'm _not_ collecting buttons." She held the button up again. "It fell off my top."

"Oh." Mamoru blinked.

Usagi put the button in her pocket. "Now if you don't mind I have to get home. And find a way to fix this before my mum finds out." She had begun to walk past him when she stopped and glared at him. "And stop staring at my chest, you pervert!" Usagi huffed as she stalked away.

Mamoru watched her retreating back.

_Busted!_


	4. 13 Future

Written for **Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other**. Link can be found on my bio page.

13. Future (452 words)

Hope.

It wasn't something he'd often felt during his life to this point. He'd learned early on that it was better to accept the situation and move on rather than wishing and hoping for things to be different. You were less likely to be disappointed that way. You were less likely to be hurt by people if you didn't hope for things from them.

After the car accident when he was a child he had felt hopeful. Though he had woken up in a hard hospital bed, unable to remember anything, he had hoped for his parents to walk in and make everything alright again. Instead a stern doctor had entered the room and told him that his parents had died, though perhaps his words hadn't been quite so harsh.

When he was discharged from hospital he was stuck into an orphanage. It was there that he learnt to stop hoping for things to get better. There was no point hoping for a better life. The only way he was going to have one was if he worked hard. And so that's what he did. He ignored the other kids in the orphanage and they ignored him. He focused solely on his studies so he could work his way out of the hell hole in which he lived.

He nodded in greeting to his best friend as he walked past in an apron heading towards a broken video game. One of the very few times that he had hoped for something during his time at the orphanage was when he met Andrew in junior high. He couldn't understand why but when he had met the blond, friendly boy he had wanted so much for the boy to like him. Andrew had been his first friend and had been the one to get him to open up. Andrew had been the one to instil even a little bit of hope into him again. He had been the one to get him to think about and maybe even hope for the future, further than just getting out of the orphanage.

And then there was her. She made him want to hope and wish and dream about the future. She made him want to do all those things that normal people do only to end up with nothing. He snuck a quick glance at her where she sat in a booth, gulping down a milkshake and gesticulating wildly while chattering happily with her red-headed friend. She didn't have a care in the world.

Someone looking close enough would say he was almost smiling as he returned his gaze to the newspaper in front of him. Perhaps there was something to look forward to after all.


	5. 28 Same Old Song and Dance

Written for **Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other**. View link on my bio page.

28. Same old song and dance (462 words)

Motoki looked up as he heard Usagi's loud voice. He glanced towards his friend Mamoru and found that he too had heard the girl enter. Mamoru smirked and gulped down the last of his coffee. He stood and gracefully moved towards the younger girl, much like a panther stalking its prey. Motoki rolled his eyes and muttered, "Here we go again."

Motoki had this routine memorized and down-pat. He could speak the lines at the same time Usagi and Mamoru did along with all the proper inflections in tone. He knew exactly who would say what and exactly when they would say it. Motoki grinned and decided to amuse the group of young children sitting at the counter. "Hey kids, I bet I can say everything that those two," he pointed at Usagi and Mamoru, "say."

"Really?" replied a boy with messy brown hair a little sceptically.

"Yeah really. Just watch." Motoki walked his hands along the counter then picked up his right hand. Opening and closing it like a duck's bill he said, just as Mamoru reached Usagi, "Hey Odango Atama. Failed any tests lately?"

Motoki's left hand stopped moving and turned into Hand-Usagi. "Don't call me Odango Atama! My name is Usagi!"

"I know."

Motoki huffed in indignation. "What right do you have to comment on my sense of style when you look like a… like a… a big dork in that stupid jacket."

He scowled. "You know you can be a real bonehead sometimes Usagi. Today even more so than normal. You need to grow up and act more serious like other girls."

"No way. And give you the satisfaction?"

"Oh satisfaction. Big word there Odango. Did you brain just combust?"

"And besides there's a guy who's in love with me but only when I'm being myself."

"In love with you?" Motoki lifted an eyebrow. "He mustn't be too bright then. He probably fails even more exams than you do."

He narrowed his eyes. "I bet he's way smar-"

"_AAAAHHHH!_" Motoki glanced at his friends to see why he had been cut off. He found that as Usagi was walking towards Mamoru in anger she had slipped and fell straight into Mamoru's arms.

He smiled and leaned closer to the kids. "Well look what we have here. A brand new scene in our daily drama."

One of the small girls sighed dreamily looking at the two enemies. "They look so cute together."

Motoki raised his eyebrows in surprise and looked back at his friends. _Well, what do you know,_ he thought,_ she's right._ Motoki wondered what would happen now, if the two would find some way to turn this new step back to the old routine. Or would Mamoru and Usagi improvise somehow and begin a brand new routine.


	6. 35 Daily Planner

Written for **Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other**. Link can be found on my bio page. If you love drabbles, even if you only like them, then come join us. We've got cookies.

35. Daily Planner (130 words)

_6:00am _Wake up. Have breakfast.

_6:20am _Jog through the park.

_7:20am _Have shower. Get dressed.

_7:40am _Walk to school.

_7:55am _Crash into Serena.

_8:05am _Try to get ears to stop ringing.

_8:15am_ Meet up with Andrew before Bio. Try to avoid topic of Serena.

_8:30am _Bio.

_9:50am _Break. Try to avoid topic of Serena with Andrew.

_10:00am _Maths.

_11:20am _Break. Try to avoid topic of Serena with Andrew.

_11:35am _Chemistry.

_12:55pm _Lunch. Try to avoid topic of Serena with Andrew.

_1:35pm _English.

_2:55pm _History.

_3:35pm _Head over to arcade with Andrew. Try to avoid topic of Serena.

_4:45pm _Argue with Serena. Again.

_5:00pm _Head home.

_6:00pm _Have dinner.

_6:30pm _Start homework.

_8:30pm _Watch TV.

_10:00pm _Finish homework.

_11:00pm _Have shower.

_11:30pm _Go to bed. Hope that a youma doesn't appear.


	7. 27 Stained Glass

Written for **Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other**. Link can be found on my bio page.

Like drabbles? Then come join us and the fun we have.

27. Stained Glass (573 words)

Usagi sighed as she looked up at the stained glass window along the sides of the church. Her aunt had married an American and together they had chosen to raise their children as Catholic. This had led to Usagi sitting there in the pew with her family during the boring christening ceremony. When she was younger she remembered loving the stained glass windows that she had seen in churches. She had thought that the way the colours all came together was beautiful.

But now as Usagi sat in the quiet church she decided that she disliked the pretty picture that the coloured glass made behind the altar. It was too disjointed and gave the appearance that everything was breaking apart. Just like her life. Ever since she listened to a black talking cat and became the superhero Sailor Moon every part of her life had slowly been sliding downhill.

Her parents were so disappointed in her. Not so long ago she had been able to keep up in school. Sure Usagi had never been a great student but at least she hadn't been failing every subject as she was now. Her dad never said much about it but Usagi could see the disappointment in his eyes every time he looked at her. As for her mum, well she voiced her displeasure every time Usagi came home with another failed exam in her hand. Her mum always wanted her to study harder. And she tried, she really did, but she just didn't have the energy to after coming home after yet another youma attack.

Luna and the Senshi thought she was useless. Rei and Luna were constantly letting her know just what a disappointment she was as a Senshi and as a leader. They thought she was just a stupid, lazy, klutzy cry-baby. Never mind that she had been a Senshi longer than Ami, Rei and Lita put together. As much as she liked the help they provided in helping defeat the Dark Kingdom there were times Usagi almost wished that she was still the only Senshi. Then she wouldn't have to put up with Rei's acid tongue, Lita's smile covering her real thoughts and Ami well-meaning but truly hurtful remarks. None of them saw that she was trying her best.

All of her old friends barely spoke to her anymore. Usagi had tried so hard to remain close with her friends when she became Sailor Moon. But it hadn't taken long for her to drift away from them. The only one Usagi could still maybe call a friend was Naru but she had neglected even her lately.

Usagi looked away from the discord created by all the colours and concentrated her gaze on the dark coloured lead that held the glass together. Just like those thin strips of metal there seemed to be only one thing that was keeping her from completely breaking apart. And as strange as it was to believe that thing happened to be one Mamoru Chiba. The fact that she knew that he would never change was what was keeping her sane. Mamoru would always be there ready with an insult on the tip of his tongue. He was the one constant in her now turbulent life. He had always been there to tease her and he always would be.

Usagi sighed once more. She glanced at her family before once more trying to concentrate on her cousin's christening.


	8. 24 Dragonfly

Written for **Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other**. Everyone is welcome to join. So please definitely come along. I'll give you a biscuit.

24. Dragonfly (403 words)

There she went again, flitting around as always. She reminded him of a butterfly… no better yet she reminded him of a dragonfly. Butterflies were nice enough he supposed but for some reason they were just too sweet and innocent for his liking. They were just so sugary sweet and overrated in his opinion. He reckoned that over time the butterfly had become a cliché.

But the dragonfly… now that was a completely different story. When he was a kid he had first thought that dragonflies were some sort of big, scary creature. Despite discovering the truth about the small insects he had never been able to completely shake his original impression of them. This girl that was constantly moving from one group to another, from the Sailor V game to the counter and back again, was like some sort of cross between what he had imagined the dragonfly to be and what it really was.

She was rather small and insect-like. He had often wondered how she managed to fit all the food she consumed into her tiny frame as well as where she found all the energy to be constantly running everywhere. Yet regardless of the soft, blonde hair and big, blue eyes that led others to believe she was innocently perfect, he knew her tongue could be just as sharp and scathing as it could be soothing and kind. He'd certainly been on the receiving end of her painful words enough times to know, though admittedly he did deserve them. Truthfully he wouldn't be surprised if she really could breathe fire (much like he dragon he had privately named her for) since her temper was hot enough whenever she was around him.

She suddenly halted mid-step as if she had only just realised she was being watched. Her long hair drifted down to her sides now that she was no longer in constant movement. She turned around and for a single moment they stared straight into the other's eyes. It was as if time had slowed down and he could see her lips opening, about to say something.

"Darien? What are you staring at?"

Darien jerked his head around to face his best friend Andrew and sputtered, "Nothing. No one at all. Certainly not the Meatball Head."

Andrew raised a sardonic eyebrow at the dark-haired man. "Right," he drawled. "Nice attempt at a subtle cover-up there Darien."

"Oh shut up."


	9. 44 Dirty Nails

Written for **Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other.** We always welcome new members so definitely come along to check it out if you're a writer or even if you're just a reader. Link can be found on my bio page.

44. Dirty Nails (500 words)

Sailor Moon rolled to a stop after being thrown to the ground. She lay face down as the noises of battle washed over her. The other Senshi were shouting both at each other and at the youma while trying to find some way to weaken it. Maybe… maybe they'd be able to end it and they wouldn't need her to stand up and finish the job. Maybe she could just stay here, lying on the ground. Sailor Moon clenched her fists around the grass and kept her face pressed to the dirt.

She heard something thud into the ground, only two inches away from her face. Glancing to her right she spotted a perfectly blooming rose where there had previously not been one. "Tuxedo Kamen," Sailor Moon breathed. She lifted her weary head and spotted him in the canopy above her. As she watched he leapt into the air towards Zoicite. "Zoicite," Sailor Moon whispered. The youma was still busy fighting the Senshi. She sucked in a breath as she realised the implications. "He saved me from Zoicite."

As a second battle began above her Sailor Moon slowly raised herself to her feet. She brought the moon wand to her hand and took a couple of steps forward. Sailor Mars was the first to notice her re-entrance. "It's about time you decided to get off your lazy butt and help us," she shouted at her leader.

Sailor Moon ignored her as she raised the wand and called out, "Moon Healing Escalation!" Her hand dropped and the wand disappeared. The youma was vanquished and the innocent people of Tokyo saved once more. She looked upwards to watch the fight occurring in the sky.

Tuxedo Kamen lunged towards Zoicite but was unable to reach him. Zoicite had shimmered to a section of the sky far out of Tuxedo Karmen's reach. "I'll be back for that crystal of your's Tuxedo Kamen," Zoicite yelled out before teleporting away.

This left only the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen standing in the park. Sailor Moon continued to stare into space with her back towards the masked man as the rest of her Senshi took up defensive positions. Her eyes were dull and appeared lifeless when she turned her head towards him when she heard him speak.

"Do not think that just because I help you it is because I want to. I helped you today but I can just as easily fight you tomorrow Sailor Moon. My only aim is to collect the crystals and I will do all that is necessary to gain them." Tuxedo Kamen turned on his heel causing his crimson-lined cape to fly out behind him. He jumped to a high branch in the closest tree before disappearing in the dark night.

She took a deep breath in an attempt to steady and strengthen her emotions. Sailor Moon lifted a gloved hand to her brooch. As her henshin faded Usagi looked down at her hand. There was dirt under her nails again.


	10. 11 Past

Written for **Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other**. Link can be found on my bio page.

11. Past (470 words)

Darien opened his eyes and slowly sat up. Glancing around, he noticed that he was in a hospital room. _I'm in the hospital?_ He thought._ How did I get here?_ The last thing he could remember was lying face down on the ground at the amusement park before passing out.

Darien looked up when he heard the door opening and a teenage girl walked in. "Hi, I'm Serena," she said. "A hospital volunteer."

_Why does this feel so familiar?_ The blonde girl (_Serenity,_ his mind whispered) walked closer and placed both of her hands on his as she knelt beside the bed.

_A young boy sat on top of his hospital bed, a bandage wrapped around his head. He had his knees pulled to his chest and was resting his chin on them, staring at the sheets. He looked up through his dark hair as a girl younger than himself tripped into his room and fell to the floor._

_He continued to stare at her as she immediately leapt back to her feet. When she noticed him she literally bounced to the side of the bed, her blonde ponytails bobbing up and down as she moved. "Hi there!" she chirped. She frowned slightly as she saw the expression on his face. "You look sad. Why are you sad?" Before giving him a chance to answer she reached up and plucked a flower from the flower chain she was wearing as a crown. She handed it to the boy and said, "I hope you feel better. I have to go now cause my mummy just had a baby and now I have a little brother and so my daddy's probably looking for me cause he brought me here to see them. Bye-bye!"_

_The girl grinned at him once more then, with a little wave over her shoulder, skipped to the door, stumbling again as she left the room._

Darien mentally shook away the memory and focused on the teenager next to him who was still holding his hand. "You had a really bad accident," she said. "I hope you're feeling better."

"Yeah thanks," Darien replied. He smiled slightly as he glanced at the unique way she was wearing her hair. There were two perfectly round buns sitting on top of her head which led to two long ponytails. "You know Serena, no offence, but you've got the funniest hair. Looks like a pair of meatballs."

"Meatballs? Here I come in to cheer you up and you say my hair looks like meatballs?" Serena stood up with her hands turned to fists on her hips and glared at Darien. She huffed as she turned around and stalked out of the room.

Darien tilted his head and had a small smile on his face as he watched her leave. _Well, that was… interesting._


	11. 31 Weapon

Written for **Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other. **We're always welcoming new members. Writers, artists, icon-makers all welcome so please come along and check it out. Link on my bio page.

31. Weapon (227 words)

She was smiling again. Perfect. Just peachy.

_But then again when does Usagi not smile?_ he thought. _Apart from when she's yelling at you of course._

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. And there it is. She just turned the smile up a notch from "100 Watts – Look at me I'm so cute" to "Sultry – Kiss me now I'm begging you". Motoki as always was oblivious to the way the younger girl was looking at him. The stirrings of jealousy began but he refused to acknowledge what he was feeling. He gulped down two mouthfuls of scalding hot black coffee, trying to suppress what that damned "Sultry – Kiss me now I'm begging you" was doing to his insides.

As she began to skip away he noticed that her smile had softened to "Dreamy – Kami-sama I'm so lucky I'm in love" now that she'd had her daily dose of her beloved Motoki. She tripped and fell just as she was passing by his chair. He plastered a smirk on his face and said, "Jeez Odango can't you even take one step without klutzing out?"

Usagi jumped back up and glared at him before stalking out of the arcade. He nodded in satisfaction. It was better this way. If she was angry then those stupid smiles of hers wouldn't be able to hurt him.


	12. 48 Rosebud

Written for **Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other. **Link can be found on my bio page.

48. Rosebud (309 words)

Darien was walking down the street twirling a small rosebud in his fingers. He'd found it as he was walking through the rose gardens at the park only a few minutes earlier. It was perfectly formed, just about to burst into bloom, and had had a few dew drops glistening on the petals as he picked it. It had reminded him of his days in the orphanage, and tending to the rose bushes out in the small courtyard. It had reminded him of little Sophie Lang, the only kid there who had been nice to him. But then Sophie was always nice to everyone and no one had it in them to be mean to her. Kind of like Serena actually. Except with brown hair and green eyes.

Darien quickly stepped to the side when he realised someone was about to crash into him. He was about to help the girl up but chuckled when he recognised her as Serena. _Speak of the devil_, he thought. Serena heard the laughter and was obviously about to shout at him when she noticed the rosebud. "Oh what a pretty flower," she said.

Darien didn't know what made him do it, but without thinking he was holding the flower out to her. "Here you can keep it." Serena accepted it and grinned as she gently touched a petal. "Maybe you can give it to your new boyfriend. What was his name? Melvin or something?"

"I was not on a DATE with MELVIN!" Serena screeched as Darien began to walk past her.

"Yeah whatever you say Meatball Head," he called back. For one moment Darien glanced back over his shoulder at the blonde teenager. The sweet image Serena made standing still and holding the rosebud up so she could sniff at it delicately had him grinning the whole way back to his apartment.


	13. 80 Pandora's Box

Written for **Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other.** Link can be found on my bio page.

80. Pandora's Box (258 words)

Usagi was rummaging around in the backroom of the arcade just after closing time, trying to amuse herself while Motoki finished locking up. He'd promised to give her a lift home. As Motoki entered the room she spotted a small, non-descript wooden box sitting by itself. "Hey Motoki what's in this box?" she asked as she lifted the lid.

"It's just a heap of stuff that Mamoru has left here over the years," replied Motoki. "I always mean to give it back to him but then I always forget."

Usagi nodded absently as she began taking things out of the box. A whistle, a small collection of coins, a key. A heap of game tokens, a dried up daisy, a green ribbon. "A toothbrush?" Usagi held up the said toothbrush in astonishment.

Motoki shrugged. "Mamoru is a strange guy."

"No kidding." Usagi set the toothbrush aside and grabbed the last thing in the box, a folded sheet of paper. She opened it and read:

_Tsukino Usagi's smiles_

_As documented by Chiba Mamoru_

_Listed in order from Most Dangerous to Least_

_1. Sultry – Kiss me now I'm begging you_

_2. Fake – You hurt me but I refuse to let it show_

_3. Evil – You're in trouble mister_

_4. Dreamy – Kamisama I'm so lucky I'm in love_

_5. 100 Watts – Look at me I'm so cute_

_6. Shy – I'm nervous and scared, please be nice_

Usagi blinked and furrowed her brow. "Motoki what is this?"

Motoki cringed when he realised what she was holding. "Uh-oh. He's going to kill me."


	14. 32 Rain at Midnight

Written for **Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other.** Link on my bio page.

32. Rain at midnight (267 words)

_Serena Tsukino_

Another battle was over and another lecture from Luna about taking her duties more seriously was finished. Serena stared at the full moon and watched as clouds began to roll in and block the pale light of the moon. She figured that she was probably meant to be feeling something right. But she wasn't.

_Sailor Moon_

"Meatball Head? What are you doing out here? Do you realise what time it is?" Serena hadn't noticed that someone had approached her until Darien spoke. She ignored his questions and continued to stare at where the moon had previously been. Darien frowned as he looked at Serena's side profile. "Serena are you okay?" he asked cautiously.

_Serena Tsukino_

Serena turned her head and blue eyes met blue. "Who am I?" she whispered. "I don't know who I am any more."

_Sailor Moon_

Darien's eyebrows came together in confusion. "Who are you? You're Serena Tsukino, best friends with Molly what's-her-name, friends with Andrew Furuhata and chocolate milkshake addict. Serene what's going on?"

_Serena Tsukino_

Serena shook her head and replied, "Nothing. I'm fine." At that moment thunder rumbled above them. A second later rain began to fall. Darien shrugged off his jacket and passed it to Serena.

_Sailor Moon_

"Here put that over your head. Try to keep a little dry." Darien eyed her as she did as he said. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

_Serena Tsukino_

As they began to walk down the street Serena glanced up at Darien. "Thank you," she softly said.

_Sailor Moon_

"Thank you for what?"

_Serena Tsukino_

"Just… thank you."

_Sailor Moon_


	15. 16 Behind the Blue Curtain

Written for **Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other.** Link can be found on my bio page.

16. Behind the blue curtain (309 words)

Mamoru sat on his stool, lights flashing around him and looked curiously at the three blue curtains in front of him. There was a scantily clad woman standing beside each one holding an edge, obviously ready to pull the curtains back. He turned his head when he heard an announcer beside him. "So let's see what you've won!" the announcer called out. A non-existent audience began cheering.

"Behind curtain number 1 is memories of your dead parents." Blonde pulled back the first curtain to reveal a yellow-bricked road. "Behind curtain number 2 is your medical degree." Brunette tugged on her curtain to reveal a floating framed certificate. "And behind curtain number three is Tsukino Usagi!" Red-head opened the final curtain revealing a nervous Usagi standing there in a sexy red dress with matching high heels.

The invisible crowd began yelling numbers at him trying to convince him which to pick. "So which is it Mamoru?" the announcer asked. "Will it be memories of your parents, a medical degree, or Usagi?"

Over the noise of the crowd Mamoru heard another voice shouting. "Baka! BAKA!"

- - -

Usagi growled in frustration as she shook the sleeping Mamoru. She lowered her mouth close to his ear and screamed as loud as she could. "_BAKA!"_

Mamoru shot up, his eyes wide and glanced around frantically. His gaze landed on Usagi who still had a hand on his shoulder. She looked at him as if he was some strange specimen of something. "You fell asleep," said Usagi. "Then you started mumbling something about 'number three, give me three, I want three.'" Mamoru blanched as he remembered his dream and just what 'number 3' meant. Usagi glanced over Mamoru speculatively and continued, "I think you need some coffee Mamoru-baka." With that she turned and left the arcade.

Mamoru groaned and slammed his head down onto the counter.


	16. 70 For the love of

Written for **Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other.** Link on my bio page.

70. For the love of… (222 words)

Pain. Pounding. In his head. She was sitting two seats down from him and talking so. Damn. LOUDLY. He squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his temples. Did the girl never stop? Why couldn't she just stop talking? Her voice was hurting his head.

"Oh for the love of all that is good and chocolatey in this world would you please SHUT UP?"

Silence. Heavenly.

Serena blinked at him then turned back to her friend. "Did he just say for the love of all that is good and chocolatey in this world?" she asked.

Lita nodded. "Yup."

Serena faced Darien once more. "Have you not had coffee today or something?"

Darien groaned and placed his head in his arms as Andrew walked over with a chocolate milkshake. "It's not coffee he needs," Andrew said, setting down the glass. "He needs his daily chocolate fix." He knocked Darien on the head and pushed the milkshake closer to him. "Here. Drink. Then apologize."

Darien took three long sips of the milkshake the sighed as the chocolate worked its wonders on his system. He glanced at Serena and said, "Sorry for yelling Meatball Head but your voice was making my head throb." Serena huffed with indignation and returned to chatting with Lita on top note. Darien smirked and began gulping down his milkshake. _Ah... chocolate..._


	17. 77 Fantasy

Written for **Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other.** Link on my bio page.

77. Fantasy (87 words)

Romantic dinner. White wine. Chocolate. Dancing. Touching. A bedroom. Scented candles. Moonlight. Light breeze drifting through window. Classical music. Large bed. Rose petals. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. Soft skin. Pink lips. "I love-"

"Chiba!" A ruler slammed down on his desk. Mamoru was jerked out of the fantasy and back to reality to find his sensei glaring heatedly at him. "Stop daydreaming and answer question 12c)."

As the class giggled around him Mamoru sighed and looked down at his textbook. "The displacement of x is found by…"


	18. 47 Broken Glass

Written for **Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other.** Link on my bio page.

47. Broken glass (83 words)

Serena was like glass. She could be pretty; beautiful even at times, but it was a fragile beauty. Other times she could be jagged and sharp and painful.

Right now she was fractured. He could see the thin, hair-line cracks in her slumped position and the idle stirring of her drink with a straw. Her friends were attempting to mend the fractures and would no doubt succeed as they usually did.

He hated to think of what might happen if she completely broke.


	19. 66 Multiplication

Written for **Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other**. Link can be found on my bio page.

66. Multiplication (348 words)

"You know this isn't really a very productive use of time."

"Oh forget about work Ami," said Usagi grinning. "This is fun. Okay so we've done Makoto and Motoki so who next? Oh I know!" She scribbled something down on a bit of paper and passed it to Rei. "Rei do that one."

Rei picked up the pen again and read: _Sailor Moon x Tuxedo Kamen _

Rei rolled her eyes. "Yeah right Usagi. Like that'll ever happen," she said.

Usagi glared at her and Rei sighed. Rei glanced down again and began to write. When she finished she passed it back to Usagi and stated, "See? Told you so."

_Sailor Moon_

_LOVES_

_Tuxedo Kamen_

_-------------------_

_1 4 0 2 1_

_5 4 2 3_

_9 6 5_

_1 5 1 1_

_6 6 2_

_1 2 8_

_3 1 0_

_41_

Usagi pouted when she read the results. "Shoot. I was really hoping that would be a high score."

Ami's eyes began to sparkle with mischief. "I just thought of a really good one."

Makoto blinked. "Ami you're actually going to join in with us?"

Ami ignored the question, leaned over to Rei and began whispering in her ear. At the suggestion Rei smiled evilly and began to work it out. Usagi and Makoto exchanged bewildered glances then huddled together to read the paper when Rei passed it to them.

_Tsukino Usagi x Chiba Mamoru _

_Tsukino Usagi_

_LOVES_

_Chiba Mamoru_

_-------------------_

_0 2 0 0 2_

_2 2 0 2_

_4 2 2_

_64_

"What?" Usagi shrieked. "No way!"

"It was a 64," Rei smirked.

"So what? A 64 isn't that good a number. And besides we all know that I would NEVER go out with him."

"Go out with who?" A voice behind her asked.

"Eek!" Usagi squealed and quickly scrunched the test up. She turned her head to the side, cheeks burning furiously red, and found Mamoru next to their table. "No one you know. Please leave now."

Mamoru blinked at the other three girls all giggling madly. He shook his head and moved away. "Girls," he muttered.


	20. 41 Jacket

Written for **Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other**. Link can be found on my bio page.

41. Jacket (625 words)

Serena skipped happily into the arcade but halted in horror at the sight before her. She took small steps closer staring at the gruesome monster. It was rather like looking at a car accident. All the horrible details yet unable to glance away. Serena stretched out her hand but could not bring herself to touch it and so left her hand hovering in the air only centimetres away from the green disaster. "Andrew…" Serena whimpered. "Why are you wearing that _thing_?"

Andrew couldn't help chuckling at her reaction. "You're not the only one who hates this jacket Serena," Andrew said grinning. "I actually shuddered with disgust when I first put it on. I'll never understand why Darien seems to like it so much. I forced him to take it off for once and the only way to prevent him from sprinting to the back room to retrieve it was to wear it myself."

"Where is Darien?" Serena glanced around but couldn't see the jerk anywhere. She then returned her gaze to the horrid olive green jacket Andrew was wearing.

"I left him in the back room after trying to convince him to wear my leather jacket. He's probably still in there glaring at the poor, innocent article of clothing."

Serena smirked. "So he's not around?" She took another cautious glance around the arcade then leaned closer to Andrew conspiratorially. "Can I please burn the scary thing?"

"Don't you dare even think about touching my jacket Meatball Head."

Serena turned at the sound of his voice, ready to glare at Darien and throw back a witty insult but she was once more stopped from shock. "Whoa…" she breathed, her eyes open wide. Darien was standing there in a black leather jacket glaring at the whole world.

He looked past her to Andrew. "Andrew can we please switch our jackets back?" he whined.

"No." Andrew fluttered his eyelashes and adopted a fake girly voice. "And besides you look _sooo_ hunky Dare-bear."

Darien sat down at the counter and scowled at both Andrew and Serena. "Why are you still staring at me?" he growled.

"You… y-you…" Serena stuttered. "You're wearing a leather coat."

"Yeah and?"

"Do you not realise how amazing a gorgeous guy wearing leather looks?" Serena suddenly realised what she was saying and corrected herself. "But then you're a jerk not gorgeous so what does it matter?"

Without giving Darien a chance to properly process what she had said, Serena turned back to Andrew. "Umm Andrew as much as I hate to say it, I'm with the jerkwad on this one. I think you need to switch coats back. I mean that hideous jacket just matches Darien's hideous personality so well and leather looks so much better on you than it does on him." Serena glanced at Darien from the corner of her eye and cringed at the thoughts that were running through her mind. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut in hopes that it would stop the images in her head. When it didn't work she began to knock her head against the counter. _Bad thoughts, bad thoughts, bad thoughts…_

"Uh Serena?" Serena stopped pounding her forehead against the Formica counter-top and looked up at Andrew. "Are you feeling okay? First you rambling and now you're trying to mutilate yourself."

She chuckled nervously. "Just fine Andrew. I'm great really. I think I'm going to go. Yeah that sounds good. I'll just be leaving then. Bye!" Serena escaped the arcade as quickly as she could.

"Well that was strange," commented Andrew.

Darien raised an eyebrow at him. "And the Meatball Head acts normal when exactly?" He scowled as he looked down at himself again. "Andrew can I please just have my jacket back?"

"No."

Darien pouted.


	21. 60 One Touch

Written for **Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other**. Link can be found on my bio page.

60. One touch (55 words)

He couldn't understand how one glance could leave him breathless.

He couldn't understand how one sound could make his heart beat so fast.

He couldn't understand how one scent could turn his mind into a foggy dreamscape.

He couldn't understand how one touch could leave him desperate for more and hoping for that one taste.


	22. 52 Protector

Written for **Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other.** The link can be found on my bio page.

52. Protector (389 words)

Tuxedo Mask stood hidden in the foliage of a large tree. From his high vantage point he watched the scene that played out below him. Sailor Moon was getting beaten. Badly. The battle with the latest youma had already lasted quite a while and it was obvious to him that she was exhausted from constantly trying to dodge and avoid attacks. As he peered through the mask with ever emotionless eyes, Tuxedo Mask absently twirled a rose in his fingers.

He stiffened and tightly clenched a branch when ropes, or whatever they were, shot out and wrapped around Sailor Moon. She was screaming and, being unable to move, helpless while he just stood there watching. At the same time though Tuxedo Mask couldn't help remembering that he wasn't the only one not helping the blonde girl. The other Scouts were no where to be seen and considering how long the battle had already been going on he greatly doubted they were going to show up at all to assist their leader.

Mind and Reason battled against Heart and Passion.

Yet while the internal battle was being fought Sailor Moon was being drained of energy and was now being choked by the youma's tentacles. His rose twirled ever faster as he continued to simply watch as Tokyo's superhero was obviously being strangled to death. Tuxedo Mask desperately wanted to step in and save her, again, but Mind kept reminding him that she needed to learn to stand alone because she might not always have someone there to help or protect her. Of course Heart objected to this informing him that it was his duty to protect Sailor Moon and that he would _always_ be there to protect her.

Down below Sailor Moon was almost completely drained and didn't have much time left. Inside Heart and Mind launched their final attacks at each other. Less than a second later and Tuxedo Mask's rose was gone while Sailor Moon was free and breathing again. When she glanced up he gave a small nod towards the youma. Her face turned grim as she grabbed her tiara and vanquished the youma. Sailor Moon once more turned towards him. Tuxedo Mask gave another small nod in acknowledgement of her victory then with a small salute to her disappeared into the night.

Heart had won. Again.


	23. 83 Mail

Written for **Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other.** The link can be found on my bio page.

83. Mail (338 words)

_Ami,_

_He crashed into me again! He made me late and now it's his fault that I've got detention. I HATE him!_

_Oh and can you please please please help me with algebra at the arcade this afternoon?_

_- Usagi_

_Dear Minako,_

_I saw Luna this morning and she wants to hold a Senshi meeting after school. She asked me to tell everyone but I'm busy with school right now. Could you please tell the others?_

_From Ami_

_Rei – _

_You would not believe what a hunk I saw today. I was walking down the street on my way to volleyball practice and this gorgeous guy walked past me. Brown hair, green eyes and what a physique. I wish you could have seen him. He was totally and utterly the man of every woman's dreams._

_Oh and by the way Ami said there was a Senshi meeting today. I'm guessing it'll be at your temple._

_- V_

_Yo Makoto,_

_Are you bringing snacks with you? Because if you do it would be a big help since I'm completely out. And remember to bring lots or else Usagi will eat it all and the rest of us won't get anything._

_Love Rei_

_Hey Motoki!_

_I thought I should let you know that I was chatting with Usagi today and it seems like she's head over heels for some "perfectly dreamy" guy she knows. I remembered that you told me a few days ago that you have a friend that really likes her. My advice here is that if you want your friend to be happy then tell him to do something about his feelings before Usagi finds someone else._

_Makoto_

_Mamoru,_

_You need to tell Usagi. Right NOW._

_Motoki_

_Dear Usagi,_

_Dearest Usa,_

_Usagi,_

_I don't really know how to say this. We've known each other for ages now and in all that time I've only ever teased and insulted you. I swear I never meant to. But I_

_Usagi, _

_There's something I need to tell you._

_Usako,_

_I love you._

_- Mamoru_


	24. 57 Confessions

Written for **Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other.** Link on my bio page.

57. Confessions (133 words)

"I love chocolate."

"I hate broccoli."

"I use hair gel to keep my hair looking perfect."

"My mother locks me out of the house for getting bad grades."

Frown. "She does?"

Nod. "But she always let's me back in because I cry so loud the whole street can hear me."

"I hate physics."

Blink. "You do? But I always pinned you as being a science nerd. I mean you're always carrying around that huge textbook."

"Appearances can be deceiving."

"Right. I'm scared of cats."

"Don't you have a cat though?"

"Yes and she's really scary."

"I don't know my name."

"Now you're just being weird. I used to have a crush on Andrew." Blush.

"I've never been in love before."

"You haven't?"

Shakes head. "No." _But I think I'm in love with you._


	25. 98 All's Fair in Love and War

Written for **Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other**. Link can be found on my bio page.

98. All's fair in love and war (324 words)

"Thank you for everything Motoki," Usagi said as she hugged the older boy. She smiled brightly and skipped away.

Mamoru snorted as he approached Motoki. As Motoki moved back to the other side of the counter Mamoru resumed his usual seat. "I don't know how you have yet to realise that that girl is in love with you," he sneered.

"Usagi's not in love with me," Motoki protested. "She just sees me as a big brother." Mamoru simply raised an eyebrow at this. "Okay so maybe she has a small crush on me," Motoki continued. "But that's all it is, a harmless crush."

"Yeah right."

"What I find more interesting is why you seem to care so much."

"I don't care."

"Then why are you so worked up about it?"

Mamoru scowled. "I am not worked up about it as you say."

Motoki looked closely at his friend's face. Mamoru was wearing his typical frown but there was just something slightly different about his expression. Motoki was trying to figure it out when it suddenly hit him. "You're in love with her."

Mamoru's eyes widened in shock. "What? How…"

"I notice you're not denying it. You know how the old saying goes Mamoru. 'All's fair in love and war.'"

"Well, gee, that wasn't completely random." Mamoru rolled his eyes in contempt. "And exactly what were you trying to imply? That I fight you for Usagi's affections when you aren't even interested in her anyway?"

"No what I actually meant was-"

"Besides that statement is wrong anyway. When has war ever been fair? It hasn't. Even though it says that all is fair in war, how can killing and mass murder and millions of young men becoming cannon fodder possibly be fair? And love is no different really. Nothing in love is fair. Love itself isn't fair. Because if love was fair then the girl I love wouldn't be in love with my best friend."


	26. 14 Closet

Written for **Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other**. Link can be found on my bio page.

14. Closet (247 words)

"Remind me again hot it is that we ended up in here?"

"You were being a jerk and being mean to Andrew so Andrew pushed you in here." Giggles.

Scowls.

Laughs louder. "It was the funniest thing I'd ever seen. Sweet, kind Andrew pushing you into a broom closet while you struggled to escape."

"Oh shut up Meatball Head. I could've gotten out of his hold if I really wanted to." Sulking.

"Yeah right. If that's true then why are you sitting here with me in a dark, locked closet holding a conversation about how I got in here?"

Glares. "You didn't tell me how you got in here."

Sheepish. "Oh I umm... Heh, you see I uh..."

Raised eyebrow. 

Mumbling. "I was walking very closely behind Andrew watching over his shoulder as you got chucked in here. I mean it was super funny and I needed the full experience. ThenAndrewturnedaroundIoverbalancedfellinandgotlockedinherewithyou."

"Care to repeat that?"

Shrieks. "I FELL INTO THE CLOSET!"

Winces. "Okay lower the decibels now Meatball Head."

"Stop calling me that jerkwad." Crosses arms and frowns.

Mimicks. "Stop calling me that Meatball Head."

"Stop it!"

"No you stop it!"

"No you!"

"You!"

"YOU!"

Scoffs. "Gods how old are we Meatball Head?"

Glares. Sighs. "When do you think Andrew will let us out?"

Exhales. "I really hope it's soon. But knowing Andrew he'll want to punish me for as long as possible. So I'm guessing he won't let us out for a very long time."

Sigh.


	27. 56 Red String of Destiny

Written for **Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other**. Link can be found on my bio page.

56. Red String of Destiny (573 words)

Ami smiled slightly as she pointed her Mercury computer in different directions around the arcade. The new advances in her technology were incredibly intriguing. She had first discovered it the day before at the most recent youma attack. While wearing her visor Sailor Mercury had realised that she could see coloured lines of varying lengths running every which way all over the screen. When the battle had ended she had spent some time analysing what these lines were. It had taken Sailor Mercury only a few minutes, once she no longer needed to focus on defeating the youma, to figure out that she was witnessing the links and bonds which tied a person with someone else.

This had led to Ami sitting in the arcade by herself after school. She had been curious to find out if her mini-computer had the same capabilities as her visor and had been delighted to discover it did. Ami was happy to simply watch the people in the arcade, observing the links they had with other people present or not. She was enjoying the simple pleasure of learning new things.

As she turned her head away from two girls sitting together by the Sailor V game, Ami's attention was caught by a commotion in the middle of the arcade near the counter. Usagi was glaring at Mamoru as he baited her while Motoki watched helplessly. _Haruna-sensei must have been feeling nice and let Usagi-chan out of detention early_, Ami thought. Raising her mini-computer Ami refocused the screen to receive Usagi's and Mamoru's details. What she saw shocked her so much that she almost dropped the computer.

Usagi had the usual blue lines running out of the arcade which would join up with her family and both Mamoru and Usagi had the pale green lines symbolising friendship linking them to Motoki. But it was the other coloured bonds, colours Ami hadn't seen before that had stunned her. There were four strong, white bonds coming from Usagi, one headed directly towards Ami. She assumed these must be Usagi's bondlinks with the other Senshi.

But there was also a link running straight from Usagi's chest to Mamoru's. It was thick, strong, a mixture of silver and gold in colour, and was most definitely there. Ami typed in a combination and the screen went closer and focused on the silver-gold bond. She typed in another combination trying to get a reading on what the bond was meant to be. _Cannot process request. Not enough information_, the screen read. Ami frowned and made the screen zoom in closer again. She blinked in surprise as there was a second link directly beneath the silvery gold one.

It was as thin as a piece of string and a brilliant crimson in colour. It was so unexpected that in many ways the red bond shocked Ami more than the silvery gold one did. She would have thought she was seeing things if she hadn't known that her computer never lied. Ami put her computer back in her pocket and frowned in thought as she concentrated on the interactions between Usagi and Mamoru. She knew that red meant love but she couldn't understand why the two students treated each other the way they did if they loved each other. Was the bond still so weak that neither realised what one of the links were that bound them to each other? Ami had to assume it was.


	28. 20 Scars

Written for **Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other**. Link can be found on my bio page.

20. Scars (394 words)

_Red. It was all red. Everywhere she looked, all she could see was the ever spreading redness. "Endymion!" She cried as she began to stumble across the ground, the blood soaking through her jeweled shoes and into the bottom of her long white dress. "ENDYMION!" She tripped over something and fell, blood splattering all over her dress and pale skin and began to dye her long silver hair. Glancing back as she continued to sit in the sea of red, her blurred vision was just able to recognise the familiar body. "NO!" She scrambled closer on her hands and knees, no longer paying any attention to the red, seeing only the mess of black hair and the dark armour. She grabbed his shoulders and began to shake him, her tear-filled eyes alternating between staring at eyes that she knew were blue but which were now closed to her forever and glaring at the red-stained silver sword which still stood vertically in the man's chest. Her chest heaving with sobs, she reached forward with one hand and grasped the blade. Pain bit into her as blood ran over her wrist, down her arm and dripped from her elbow to her dress. Her other hand wrapped around the blade as she pulled the sword from his chest. Red fell from the tip in sync with the crystal that fell from her eyes. She raised the sword, tip pointed towards her heart and thrust it through her own body._

Usagi sat up in bed gasping for breath, sweat beaded on her forehead. Wild, frightened eyes darted around the bedroom before looking down at herself. Shaky hands quickly lifted her pyjama top and patted along her torso to make sure there wasn't some big, ugly sword sticking out of her. She released a breath when she was satisfied that there was nothing there but the vertical scar left over from her run-in with a rusty nail at age six.

She laid her hands on the blanket palms facing up and inspected the crescent-shaped indents her nails had made. Usagi bit her lip slightly when she noticed the tiny rivulets of blood just under her lifelines. Apparently she had been clenching her fists so tight that her nails had broken the skin. Usagi gulped and glanced out her window.

Staring up at the moon tears trickled down her cheeks.


	29. 50 Advertisement

Written for **Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other**. Link on my bio page.

50. Advertisement (625 words)

Serena stumbled into the Crown Arcade one arm wrapped around her waist, her other hand rubbing small circles into her lower back. She shuffled to the counter and attempted to curl up into a ball on the stool hoping to lower the amount of pain. She squeezed her eyes shut and laid her head down on her knees. "Andrew," Serena whimpered. "Food, please. And a glass of water."

Darien snorted. "What's wrong Meatball Head? Did you go an hour without eating chocolate?" Serena ignored him as she fumbled in her bag searching for something. If she didn't take something soon she knew exactly where this would be heading. Darien turned his head to look at the younger girl as she groaned. His eyes widened when he saw the state she was in: sweating profusely and practically writhing in pain. "Serena are you okay?"

Serena shook her head as she finally pulled a box of pain-killers out of her bag. "Period pain," she whispered.

Darien was about to reply when she turned her head and suddenly vomited on the floor. When he saw her eyelids beginning to fall and the pallidness of her face Darien jumped up, grabbed Serena and quickly lowered her to the floor. He placed her bag under her feet and watched as blood slowly returned to her cheeks. It was as Serena's eyes were opening and as her hand reached out and clasped his that Andrew arrived back with a hamburger and glass of water. He noticed Serena lying on the floor and dashed around the counter. "What happened?" he yelled.

Serena cringed as the stabbing in her abdomen and lower back returned with a vengeance. "The food," she rasped out, "and the water. And the tablets on the counter." She sat up slightly and took a few small bites from the bun of the hamburger before popping two tablets in her mouth and swallowing them with a gulp of water.

"Maybe you should go see a doctor," Andrew said, feeling very worried.

"He can't do anything about it." Serena once again curled up into a ball and once again began rubbing her back and silently prayed that the pain-killers would kick in soon. "It's just period pain."

Darien frowned. "But you just threw up and almost passed out. That can't be normal."

"Yeah well it is for me. If I don't take some medicine before the pain starts then it gets so bad that you just saw the result." Serena opened her eyes, breathing heavily. "I need to get home. And sleep. Sleep is good."

Andrew brushed away the hair falling into her eyes. "You can't walk home like this Serena." He looked up at his best friend. "Darien could you give her a lift?"

"Yeah sure thing," Darien replied. Despite the haze of pain Serena glanced at Darien in surprise. He was actually willing to help her?

Darien and Andrew lifted Serena to her feet and Darien put a hand around her shoulder. She looked up at him from her stooped position. "What are you-"

"I very much doubt that you can walk by yourself right now." Serena nodded, put her arm around his waist and leant against him, accepting his help for the time being at least. With Darien supporting Serena's weight the two slowly moved towards the back door leading to the carpark. "You know Meatball Head you look so bad right now that you should be the new poster girl for period pain advertisements."

She glanced up with a wan smile on her face. "Very funny jerkwad."

"Well I see you still have your sense of humour. You can't be feeling too bad then." He smiled at her gently. "Come on let's get you home."


	30. 65 Last Dance

Written for **Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other**. Link on my bio page.

65. Last dance (100 words)

Mamoru closed his eyes and he drifted into a now familiar landscape though a very unfamiliar scene.

_A masquerade ball. A room filled with people. A trusting queen. A bracelet against the stair rail. A small hand clasped in his own. A small figure gliding by his side. A long white dress and long pale hair. A dark tuxedo with a red-lined cape. A pair of twinkling earrings match a pair of twinkling eyes. A domino mask. A crescent moon. A shared smile. A string quartet. A haunting melody. A waltz. A step. A spin. An embrace._

_Our last dance._


	31. 89 Comfortable Silence

Written for **Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other**. Link on my bio page.

89. Comfortable Silence (387 words)

Walking through the park one afternoon Mamoru spotted a young blonde girl sitting by herself and staring out at the lake. The corners of his mouth tilted upwards as he anticipated the dispute to come. The small smile turned into a smirk as Mamoru stepped closer and called out, "Hey Odango Atama!" He frowned slightly when he received no response. He moved behind Usagi's seat and leaned down so he was level with her. "Oy Odango." Mamoru waved a hand in front of her face.

Usagi finally turned her eyes away from the horizon and looked at the man beside her. "Please Mamoru," she began quietly. "I can't deal with any of your insults right now." Mamoru shifted slightly at the seriousness in Usagi's voice and the blank expression on her face. Confusion evident on his own, he moved around the bench to sit down next to her.

"What's wrong?" Mamoru asked carefully. "What happened?" He was beginning to feel a tinge of worry. He had never seen Usagi sitting so still before. She wasn't even fidgeting like normal as if there was too much energy inside her waiting to be let out. Where was the always bubbly, always moving, always grinning girl that he had seen only yesterday?

Never moving her gaze from the lake where the sun was beginning to go down, Usagi replied, "My grandfather passed away last night."

"Oh. I… I'm-"

"Please don't say it. I'm getting sick of people telling me that they're sorry. I've never understood that anyway. Why people say they are sorry when someone dies that is. What do they have to be sorry for?"

Mamoru didn't really know what to say to that so decided to veer away from the philosophical questions. "Why aren't you at home with your family?"

"The silence there, it was too much. It was too oppressive. None of us were talking and when we did speak we weren't saying anything. I just- I had to get out of the house. So I came here. The quiet here is so much better. It's more natural, more peaceful."

No more words were spoken. One because she didn't wish to speak and the other because he knew there were no words that could help.

Together they sat on the park bench and watched the sun set.


	32. 26 Telephone

Written for **Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other**. Link can be found on my bio page.

26. Telephone (164 words)

"Yes my name is Tsukino Ikuko. I'm calling on behalf of my father who passed away last Thursday."

Usagi stood in the doorway of the lounge room listening to her mother speaking to the pension office. Taking a shaky breath she turned and closed the door, not particularly wanting to hear any more. She moved to go back upstairs but stopped next to the vase of flowers on the side table. Picking up the card she read it for the umpteenth time since finding the bouquet on the front step after the funeral service the day before.

_To Usagi and family,_

_My condolences for your loss._

_From Chiba Mamoru._

Usagi set the card down and looked at the phone as she heard her mother hang up the one in the living room. Her hand hovered over the handset close to picking it up before dropping back down next to her side. Usagi's eyes flicked back to the roses, unsure of what to do next.


	33. 12 Present

Written for **Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other**. Link on bio page.

12. Present (315 words)

_He watches her and thinks she doesn't notice._

Usagi bounced up to the counter of the arcade and grinned at Motoki. Out of the corner of her eye she could see that the baka was watching her again. He had his cup of coffee raised and she knew that if she turned and looked toward him then he would immediately take a gulp from his cup, pretending as if he hadn't noticed her appearance in the arcade at all. Usagi repressed a frown, determined not to let the baka know that she was watching him watching her. She directed an even larger smile at Motoki as she ordered her usual milkshake before moving to sit down with Naru.

_He watches her and thinks she won't understand._

Naru was chatting away about Selene knew what. Usagi blinked in surprise at her own thoughts. Selene? Why did she- Usagi shook her head trying to rid herself of unwanted thoughts and focus on the conversation with her best friend. But it wasn't working. The baka was still watching her, she could feel it though she could no longer see it, and his eyes on her were too distracting. Usagi couldn't understand why he was always watching her when he was meant to dislike her so.

"Naru," she interrupted, "I'll be back in a minute." Usagi had to know. She needed to know why he watched her. She needed to know if it was because- But Usagi stopped herself before she could hope. Taking a deep breath Usagi stood and returned to where he was seated at the counter. He wasn't looking at her now that she was openly looking at him. Usagi took another smaller yet far shakier breath, preparing herself to speak. There was only today and there was only now and she desperately needed to know.

"Mamoru-san."

_He watches her and thinks she'll never love him._


	34. 38 Studying

Written for **Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other**. Link is on my bio page.

38. Studying (147 words)

It was the way his glasses always slipped down his nose.

It was the way he was able to pick up his cup and take a sip from it without ever moving his eyes from the book.

It was the way he twirled his pen when he was concentrating really hard.

It was the way he would rumple up his hair when he was feeling frustrated because he couldn't get the answer right.

It was the way he would let slip a small, but very genuine, smile when he reached his favourite parts in his English Literature books.

It was all these tiny, practically unnoticeable things that Serena loved about him.

She dragged her eyes away from him and looked at Amy engrossed in her physics textbook. Serena sighed as she began tapping her pencil against her own homework.

It was too bad he would never know.


	35. 58 At the End of the Day

Written for **Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other**. Link on my bio page.

58. At the end of the day

Prince Endymion lay fidgeting in his Dark Kingdom suite. He was restless and the coarse, black sheets weren't nearly as comfortable as they usually were. He knew that far, far above his head, the Earth sky – the true sky – was dark and that the moon was bright. He was desperate for sleep but it continued to evade him.

He shut his eyes once more with the vain hope that he might finally be able to sleep. A flash of light, something that he rarely saw down here, came and went.

He remembered a dank, depressing orphanage filled with angry and depressed children.

He remembered a blond man in an apron, a best friend?

He remembered a giggling schoolgirl and a nickname – Odango Atama.

He remembered he was meant to protect someone… A warrior? A princess? Both?

He remembered laughter, and teasing, and fun.

He remembered love.

For a split second he remembered.

And then it was gone.


	36. 49 A Familiar Song

Written for **Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other**. Link can be found on my bio page.

49. A familiar song

When Usagi was a little girl her mother had told her stories about princesses in danger and the Prince Charmings who came to rescue them. Her favourites had always been _Cinderella, Snow White and the Seven Dwarves _and _Sleeping Beauty._ She had dreamed many times over, as most little girls do, of being a princess and finding her very own prince.

After the bedtime stories Usagi's mother would sing lullabies to her. Though the song that Usagi had always fallen asleep to, the song that had played in her head, had sounded nothing like the lullabies her mother sang. She had always liked to imagine that the music in her head was her "princess music".

Now Usagi was older and she knew the truth. She had been granted her childish wish. She was a reincarnated princess and she had her very own prince. But Usagi no longer wanted it. She was Princess Serenity but at the same time she wasn't. Her Prince Charming was the one guy who had spent months teasing her. Throw in the fact that Prince Charming was brainwashed and that she was meant to save the world, and suddenly all Usagi wanted to do was go back to being that little girl with her dreams rather than deal with her realities.

And now Usagi could understand the song as well. The music that had played in the back of her mind since she was born, the music that had comforted her, that had annoyed her, that had sung her to sleep. The song that she had labeled her "princess music". Usagi had gotten it right with that one. She now knew why the song had stayed with her, why it had always been so familiar. Her mother – _no, not her mother, Serenity's mother_ – had sung it to her everyday in her past life.

The music was playing even louder than normal at that moment. Usagi wondered where Prince Charming was and what he was doing right that second. She wondered if things would be simple again.

Usagi wondered why real life could never have the 'happily ever afters' that the fairy tales had.


	37. 71 Quiet Despair

Written for **Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other**. Link can be found on bio.

71. Quiet despair

Darien rubbed his eyes as he stepped out onto his balcony. It had been a very long day. First he had a run-in with Serena before almost missing his anatomy exam and then he had been dragged out of bed to go help Sailor Moon fight a youma just as he had been about to fall asleep. And now as much as he tried to he simply couldn't get to sleep. Darien sighed as he leant against the railing.

Immediately his gaze was drawn towards the small figure standing on top of the building across the road from his. The figure was female with long blonde hair. Darien stood a little straighter and squinted his eyes. With a sigh he slumped back down. It was just his luck. Speak of the devil and she will appear and all that. It was Sailor Moon standing on that roof.

The wind picked up and she raised her head to stare at the full moon. Darien watched as the wind whipped her hair around her body. He knew that he should go back inside, that he should stop watching her, that he had more important things to think about. But there was something about the way she stood looking completely dejected and defeated with the moonlight shining all around her that had him transfixed.

As Darien watched her he noticed the tears slipping slowly down her cheeks. In the back of his mind there was a voice telling him that he shouldn't be able to see such tiny details from the distance he was at but he ignored it. Seeing those tears that Sailor Moon obviously tried to hide from the rest of the world made him realise that she was human just like everyone else. Sometimes it was easy to forget when he saw her standing proud and tall and facing down the evils of the Negaverse.

But in reality she was just a teenager living with the weight of the world on her shoulders. She was no different to him. They were both simply two teenagers who had somehow been dragged into being the saviours of the world. Sailor Moon glanced behind her and looked straight at Darien. Without bothering to acknowledge his presence she turned her eyes back to the moon. As she collapsed to her knees the moon seemed to shine brighter, almost as if it was trying to comfort its soldier.

Darien didn't move a muscle. The moonlight wasn't helping her. He could have gone over there himself to comfort her but he knew, without needing to be told, that Sailor Moon wanted to be alone. If it was anyone else seeing her like this (_Namely Sailor Mars,_ Darien thought) they would tell her to stop crying because there was work to be done. But Darien was the one who had been helping Sailor Moon right from the very start, before Mercury or Mars or Jupiter arrived on the scene. And he knew the truth of the matter. He knew that sometimes even heroes have to cry.


	38. 54 Nightmare

Written for **Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other**. Link is on my bio.

54. Nightmare

Princess Serena was lying in the glass coffin and surrounded by flowers of all kinds. She looked peaceful, as if she were merely in a deep sleep. The seven dwarves stood around the coffin, watching over the sweet princess sorrowfully. They all glanced up when they heard hoof beats approaching.

The dwarves took up defensive positions as a prince arrived in the clearing on his noble white steed. He was tall and blond and everything that a prince should be. Prince Andrew descended from his horse and, though the dwarves were still wary, they allowed him to approach the princess. Prince Andrew leaned over her and softly placed a kiss on her lips.

Princess Serena's eyes fluttered open slowly and she tried to identify the face above her, the man who had woken her from death. She sat up with a shriek as she realised who it was. "_Darien!"_

Luna glanced up as Serena suddenly sat up in bed screaming. Luna opened her mouth to question and calm her charge but Serena glanced at her and muttered, "Just a bad dream."

"About what?" Luna asked, but Serena was already asleep again.


	39. 23 Valentines

Written for **Usagi and Mamoru: A Love Like No Other**. Link can be found on my bio page.

23. Valentines

"Happy Valentines Day everyone!"

Mamoru turned in his seat at the exclamation to find an exuberant Usagi bouncing into the arcade. He raised an eyebrow at her outfit – pink and red ribbons in her hair, a pink top, red skirt, pink tights and red boots. Mamoru couldn't help thinking she looked like a human lollipop. With a snort and a smirk on his face he returned to sipping his coffee.

Usagi bounded up to the counter with a bright grin on her face and placed a bag on a stool as she waved Motoki over. "What's in the bag Odango?" asked Mamoru, in lieu of an actual greeting.

Usagi turned her smile on him. "Presents," she replied. Mamoru blinked in surprise. What? No screaming, no wailing, no name-calling? She had just ignored the nickname completely. What was up with her?

Motoki smiled at his two friends as he re-filled Mamoru's coffee. "Hi Usa," he greeted her.

Usagi quickly dug through her bag and pulled out a gift. Setting it down, she pushed it across the counter to Motoki. "Happy Valentines Day Motoki." She grabbed another present from the bag and passed it to Mamoru. "For you too Baka," she added with the smallest of glances in his direction.

Mamoru cautiously opened his present to find a patch of heart-shaped cookies with the word _Valentine_ written on them. He looked over at the smiling girl beside him, not sure what to say. "Thanks Usagi," Motoki jumped in. "You didn't have to do this."

She shrugged. "I tried to make them myself but I burned them all. So instead you got my Mum's delicious cookies." Usagi quickly glanced around the arcade before looking back at Motoki. "The girls aren't here yet? I've got some for them too."

Motoki shook his head. "Not yet. Why don't you grab a booth and I'll bring you over a double hot fudge sundae?" With a wink he added, "On the house for Valentines Day."

"Thanks Motoki!" Usagi blushed and headed off with a smile, already dreaming about her sundae.

Mamoru sat at the counter still staring at the cookies in front of him, his ignored coffee slowly getting colder. Usagi had given him a Valentines Day present just out of the goodness of her heart. He glanced at her sitting in her booth fidgeting, obviously getting impatient while waiting for her friends. He spent a minute looking between Usagi and the cookies trying to decide what to do, because he didn't have anything to give her in return. And, it wasn't something that he was used to feeling, but Mamoru felt guilty about that.

It only took another minute for Mamoru to think of something and he conjured a rose in his hand. Motoki raised an eyebrow as he saw Mamoru stand up and start moving towards Usagi. As he walked towards Usagi's booth Mamoru tried to convince himself that this didn't mean anything. He was just returning a kind gesture with another kind gesture and tomorrow they would go back to teasing and annoying each other. (He pretended that he believed his own thoughts.)

"Usagi," he called to get her attention.

She raised her head and looked at Mamoru with suspicious eyes. She was wary due to the use of her real name. Mamoru held the rose out to her with a small smile on his lips. "Happy Valentines Day." Usagi took the rose, looking stunned, and Mamoru walked away immediately.

He ignored Motoki's questioning gaze, and allowed himself a private smile as he raised his cold coffee to his lips.


	40. 88 Lazy Days

**A/N: **Written for the 100 Themes challenge at the LJ community usako_mamoru.

**88. Lazy Days**

Clouds drifted across the blue sky in slow, lazy waves. The sun was bright and hot, beating down on the heads of Tokyo's citizens, drowning them in humidity. The summer heat was almost unbearable, Mamoru's shirt sticking to his back with sweat.

It was days like these that Mamoru hated. The sort of days that drain you of energy and leave you unable to do anything. They made Mamoru restless.

He was sitting in the park, watching the ducks float by on the pond, trying to think of something to do. He had already finished his assignments and there were no upcoming exams that he could study for. He considered going to the arcade again but he had only left it an hour ago. And it was far too hot to even think about going for a run.

As Mamoru shifted his gaze, he spotted a head of blonde hair resting against the dry, brittle grass. It was Usagi, lying asleep in the shade of a tree. Mamoru smiled at the sight.

Maybe he'd just stay here for a bit longer.


End file.
